Blueprints of The Pleasure in Me
by Astryr Bonnefoy
Summary: A short smut story of Antonio's and Romano's honeymoon. Based off of Bjork's Pagan Poetry. Rated M for smut.


**One shot spamano! I know I'm supposed to be writing my other story: My Story, and don't worry I already have two chapters written for that one. I just felt like writing a Spamano thing :D I always hear Bjork whenever I read them and they go so perfect hand in hand so this one is kinda based off of Pagan Poetry. This is my first time writing full blown smut and full blown hetalia so reviews would be awesome! Rated M for Manliness. **

He held my arms in his as I gazed at him. His deep green eyes bounced into a chain as he stared back. That bastard. I suddenly realized my face was a deep red and my hands were on his waist as he finally stopped looking into me and rested his head on mines. God dammit why is he taller?

Antonio finally let go of me and pulled my chin up towards him with his right hand. "B-Bastard, what are you doing?" He spat at him with an ounce of curiosity and disapproval.

"Mi Tomate, I love you so much~ You're so cute!" He gently smashed his lips against mine. The smell of black lilies hit me as I handed myself over into the kiss. Slowly over time the kiss unraveled our tongues and I fell into deep pleasure.

My tongue smashed against his as his went under my tongue and over in rhythm. I suddenly felt like I was choking due to the overflow of his saliva into my mouth. I wanted to pull away from the bastard and breathe, but it felt so good and he held me so tightly..I decided to swallow it whole letting it pulsate through my body.

Once the idiot realized that I was moaning, he pulled away and laughed. "You're so cute Lovi~! I really want to hear you say my name!" He gave me that stupid grin of his and proceed to pulling off my shirt.

"H-Hold on bastard!" I quickly covered my body. He had convinced me on getting strings of pearls sewn onto my body and of course that meant my nipples and cock. To be honest it hurt like a fucker in my sensitive areas, but it would hurt more to see him leaving me.

"I'll promise to be gentle!" He laughed at me and began to lick my neck. It felt so good, he always knew the right places (not like I would admit it!). Then he proceeded to touch each one of the pearls hanging from my nipples.

Antonio used all five fingers which formed a pattern from my nipples to my belly button. Once he was done tracing, he ran his tongue from there back up to my left nipple. He quickly gave a tug on the string of pearls dangling from there.

I gave out a yelp and slapped him on the head. "You bastard-d that hurt!" He looked at me with those puppy eyes of his and sheepishly laughed.

"Sorry Lovi, I'll try being more gentle." He gently pulled himself back to my nipple and placed his mouth over it and sucked on it. "A-A-Ah!"

He smirked at me and placed his other hand on my other nipple. Bastard, he was doing this to torture me.

After I moaned several times, Antonio pulled away from my body and gave me a kiss on the head as he ripped away his clothing. He himself had sewn pearls onto his body, but not in the same places as me, no sir. He had them placed over his arms and chest plate as decoration. I on the other hand was forced to have them sewn everywhere. Plus I had to wear a dress with it. Bastard.

Once he was done he proceeded to lifting up the dress that rested on my legs. I had put on a shirt to hide my upper body. The dress had been made topless for this occasion yet I refused to give that stupid tomato bastard the joy of seeing me full blown naked.

He lifted up the dress and placed his hand over my hard throbbing cock. It felt so weird because of the pearls but yet they stimulated me to have more pleasure. This had been at least the fourth time we've gone through this routine.

He placed it over and attempted to rub it. He only accomplished a kick and hurting me. Antonio sighed and placed his mouth over the head. He kissed it ever so gently and stuck his tongue out. Softly and quietly he licked the head, leaving swirls of saliva which glistened alongside the pearls.

I let my head swing back as I cried out in pleasure. It was so perfect. I enjoyed every bit of this moment. It was the only moment I had control. The only time I was the dominant one.

Finally after moments of just licking and fondling, his mouth pedaled onto my cock and he began to suck on it gently. So the bastard was good as pleasing and being careful. Thank God.

He kept on sucking with such rhythm as I placed my hands over his head. I gripped his locks firmly and forced my cock down deeper into his throat. It felt so blissful. After seconds of pounding I finally came into him.

Antonio swallowed then pulled away. He gave me a felicitous remark. "That tasted so good Lovi~ You always taste so good!" I blushed deeply.

"R-Really?" He stood up and pulled on my curl slightly. I leaked out a moan. "Of course my darling." He let go and reached into his bag and pulled out a bottle of lube. Did I mention we are in my room?

He opened the bottle and poured practically half of it on his cock (which was huge by the way), and rubbed himself. I imagined it felt good by the sound of his moans.

Antonio then stopped and looked at me with an endearing smile. "Ready mi corazon?" I nodded slightly and laid down on the bed. I slightly opened my legs and moved the dress so that it would not cover my bottom half.

He then placed more lube on his fingers and poured it over my cock and hole. It felt so cold but it mixed with my heat causing an ocean to pour over my body.

Gently and carefully he rubbed me in the right spot and inserted one finger. Then came the second one, then the third one, and finally his head was prodding me.

My face quickly flushed as he prodded me gently. This went on for about two minutes until I finally yelled out. "B-Bastard! Are you putting it in or not?" He gently gripped my legs and looked at me.

"How about we do it doggy style~?" I shivered at that but then before I knew it I was on all fours and being prodded once more.

He had placed a anchored grip on my curl and slowly began to thrust into my dark pits. At first it felt painful but then it started feeling good when he hit my pleasurable spot. He called it my sweet spot.

"L-Lovi you're so tight! It's so-o cute!" I pressed my top teeth onto my bottom lip and cursed at him. Why must he do this? Why must I love it so?

All of it felt so good, I felt as if I was awakened from my hibernation. He quickly began to pound me faster and placed both hands on my waist. I had managed to slam my head down onto the pillows. I gripped them tightly and moaned into them as saliva fell all over. It was so good, too good. Why was he so good? Why was he such a master at this? Why did he even marry me? Whatever the answers were all I knew was that I was being pounded by that bastard. My bastard.

Finally after moments of him yelling that he was about to reach climax, I felt that way too. With each thrust I felt as if my body was going to explode. He went faster and deeper and suddenly I felt a cold chain of pearls make its way into me.

Moments later I felt my cum all over my legs, the dress, and the bed. It wasn't much but still.

Antonio, after resting a bit, finally pulled out of me and cleaned himself off with a towel. I crashed onto the bed and panted. Dam him for making me so tired.

Once he finished I felt his gaze over me. "You look so beautiful Lovi. My little wife." I rolled my eyes.

"If you wanted a wife you should have married a woman." He said nothing and tackled me with a hug.

I truly loved him.

**That's it folks! Please tell me if I'm spelling nipple right I can't trust autocorrect anymore! Please listen to Pagan Poetry or anything from Vespertine while reading this :DDD**


End file.
